MG 42
The MG 42 is a German general purpose machine gun, which was used very heavily by German forces in World War II. An incredibly powerful weapon, it is still seen as one of the best machine guns ever created, and the best of the War. After World War II, an improved version of the MG 42 known as the MG3 machine gun was introduced, and has served as one of the primary machine guns for the German forces ever since. MG 42 The MG 42 is the version of the gun used during World War II and the early stages of the Cold War. Description The MG 42 machine gun is entirely made of stamped sheet steel, with a stock and pistol grip, and possesses a 120 round side drum magazine. The MG 42 is an incredibly powerful and excellent gun that is formidable, has extremely high firing power, has remarkable accuracy and has an incredibly high rate of fire and offers great suppression and support. History Looking for a replacement for the MG 34 machine gun, German Armed Forces turned to the design of the MG 42, which was introduced in 1938. Since its introduction in 1938, millions of MG 42 guns were mass produced and distributed among German forces, immediately becoming the standard general purpose machine gun for the German forces in combat, while the MG 34 still remained in the service as the standard light machine gun used in combat. The German forces very extensively and heavily used the MG 42 machine gun throughout the whole war, with the Germans using the guns to very great effect while fighting battles in North Africa, the Middle East and India, and German Afrika Korps troops remaining in Algeria, Tunisia and Libya still widely used the guns in their resistance campaign to the end of the war. German forces still widely used the MG 42 as their primary machine gun for the whole war, and the Red Army also captured and used very high numbers of the MG 42. After the war, millions of MG 42 guns were supplied to the Chinese National Revolutionary Army along with millions of Stahlhelm helmets. The Chinese NRA forces very heavily used the MG 42 guns with great affect while fighting against Chinese PLA forces in the Taiwan War and Sino-Indian War. Federal German Border Guards also used the guns in the German Elbe Conflict. MG3 The MG3 is the version of the machine gun that is used in modern times, such as in World War III. Description The MG3 is made of steel and has an almost identical appearance to the MG 42, with the exception of a slightly altered stock. The gun also possesses a 150 round box magazine. Like its predecessor, the MG3 is incredibly powerful with very strong firing power and a very high rate of fire and gives excellent suppression. History The MG3 was introduced in 1965 to serve as the standard machine gun for German forces, with the design being a highly improved version of the older MG 42. Millions of guns were mass produced and distributed among German forces, becoming the standard general purpose machine gun of the German Heer forces. The MG3 saw very extensive use during the Modern period, with German soldiers using the guns during the Second Russian Civil War, the Arabian Civil Wars and the Afghanistan War. German forces also very heavily used the MG3 guns in the Second Korean War, using them to great affect while fighting Korean forces in Japan, the Philippines, Manchuria and Korea. The MG3 machine gun then saw extremely wider service by the German forces during World War III, with German forces very heavily using the guns while fighting in Europe, Asia and Africa against Russian, Chinese and Iranian forces. The Chinese Nationalist Revolutionary Army also saw widespread usage of the MG3 gun. In Cimil's World The MG 42 appears very commonly in franchises with a World War II or Cold War setting, while the MG3 appears very commonly in a Modern warfare settings, like World War III. These include the Call of Duty, Battlefield, Medal of Honor, Johnny Storm, Steve N' Greg and even the Halo franchises. Trivia Category:Weapons